The way things go
by xxDaniAnimexx
Summary: A girl with a HUGE love for soccer has a big impact on the team. PLEASE read. I worked hard on it. Hope you like it. Kazemaru&OC. In the middle of a really big and annoying writers-block. Changed my pen-name, NakamuryMiyanna
1. Chapter 1

_**This is my first fanfic, YEEH. I hope you like it**_

Third person's POV

A 14 year old boy with brown hair and a orange headband ran to school as fast as he could since he couldn't wait to start practicing. This boy is named Endou Mamoru , he is the captain of the Raimon soccer club and a true soccer freak.

Endou's POV

I finally arrived at school and when I looked at the soccer field I saw that everyone was already training. I walked to the soccer field as I was greeted with the usual hellos. Then I noticed we were missing a few people; The girls.  
"Where are all the girls? Are they not here yet?"I asked Kidou looking around. "They went to have a little girls trip" he said. "Ok, well lets continue the training then" I said as I walked to the goal.

Miyanna's POV

I was sitting in the bus with my suitcases, heading to a new life.

_**Flashback**_

I got home caring a soccer ball under my arm. I walked into the living room where my parents were waiting for me. 'Not this again.' I thought a little annoyed. "Hello Miyanna, how was your day?" my father said on a calm tone. 'Yep, this again' I thought. This was how my father always started the same conversation. "It was fine father." I said to my father. Then her mother joined in, "Come here for a moment sweetie." my mother said as I went to the cough and sat down. "Sweetie, we wanted to talk to you about your… eh… soccer hobby. We think it's best if you just let it go." My mother said to me. I wasn't surprised about what my mother said, this was just part of the daily routine. I came from a very rich family and my love for soccer was is their eyes "unladylike" and wrong, but I loved soccer so much that I wouldn't let anyone take it away from me. "Mother, I love soccer and no matter what any of you say I will never stop playing." I said to my mother on a polite tone. But then something unexpected happened: my father got angry. "You will stop soccer or you are in big trouble!" my father yelled as loud as he could. I was frozen in fear while my mother was trying to calm him. Then I regained myself and stood up from the cough and looked at my father with a strong look I've never used before, this seemed to scare him a little. "No!" I said with a calm but strong voice. "What did you just say?" my father asked threatening as he got one step closer to me. "I said no," I said also getting a step closer, "I will not stop soccer.". Both my parents were shocked by my reaction, but then my father yelled "Yes you will. You will stop this low life form of entertainment, right now!". That's when I got angry 'How dare he insult soccer like that' I thought angrily. "How dare you say that about soccer!" I yelled with a voice full of power. Next thing I knew my mother was crying while my father and I were yelling at each other. I ran up stairs and came down with a bag and two suitcases. I walked out of the door away from my life, forever.

_**End of Flashback **_

Well you've probably figured it out already: I'm Miyanna, and I ran away from home because my parents can't (under)stand my love for soccer. "I'm on my way to the apartment I bought from my allowance, an apartment I was sharing with someone else who I've never met." I said to myself but when I realized that people were looking at me I quickly looked away. The bus stopped at the bus stop which was in front of the building where my apartment was. I got in the elevator and went to the 13e floor. I stood in front of the door of my apartment, "Well, here goes nothing." I sighed. I went inside when I saw that someone was already there.

**There will be more. I SWEAR. Hope you enjoyed it and PLEASE comment.**


	2. A new friend

**WOE chapter 2 hope you like it and tell me what you think.  
I keep updating till I run out of ideas, or till the story ends.  
Please Review!**

Miya's POV

I went inside when I saw that someone was already there. It was a girl my age (So 15) with a dark skin, black curly hair that reached her shoulders and violet eyes. "Hello, I'm Kairy Waters. You must be my new roomie." she said cheery. From her behavior I could tell she wasn't Japanese. "Hello, I'm Nakamury Miyanna" I said a little shy. I was indeed a very shy girl, but I could be a little aggressive when I was angry. "No need to be so shy Roomie. Oh you might have noticed I'm not Japanese, that's because I'm American and I'm used to the American way. I came here so I could go to Raimon Junior High like my parents did before they moved to America. I was suppose to live with my uncle but it didn't work out so now I'm here." She told me. "And what's your story Roomie?" she asked wondering. 'She's so nice to me while she doesn't even know me' I thought surprised, I decided to tell her everything.  
When I was finished she looked at me like she just saw a ghost when she finally spoke up "Wow, that's heavy stuff. You really love soccer don't you?" she asked as I nodded. "Well that's good news because so do I! What position de you play?" she asked wanting to know everything. I couldn't have been happier having a roommate who love soccer too. "I can play every position, even goalkeeper." I said as she looked at me in shock. She then asked "How 'bout we go outside and play?" "Sure." I said getting up and walking at the door.

Endou's POV

Training had ended and the whole team went to my house for dinner, but I, Kidou, Gouenji and Kazemaru had to do something first. I was talking to Kazemaru when he bumped into someone. The person he bumped into was a girl with a white skin, wavy light brown hair that reached just above her waist, she seemed to be a VERY pretty girl. Next to her was another girl with a dark skin, black curly hair reaching her shoulders and violet colored eyes, who was holding a soccer ball. "Are you ok Miya?" the dark girl asked. "I'm fine Kairy." She answered. Kazemaru was now standing in front of her and helped her up. "Arigatō." the girl who was probably Miya said to Kazemaru blushing a bit. I then realized that the girl Kairy kept looking our uniform. "You're from Raimon, aren't you?" she asked me. "Eh…..Yes." I said to the girl. I saw her holding the soccer ball and asked her "Do you play soccer?". "You bet ya!" she answered cheery, she then asked "Wanne play?". I wanted to say yes when the brown haired girl said "Kairy are you sure this is a good idea?", by her quit voice I could tell she was a bit shy. "Of course it is Miya." Kairy said. The guys had watched the event is silence but then Gouenji spoke up "Sure will play, but maybe we should introduce ourselves first. I'm Gouenji Shuuya." He said to the girls. Kidou did the same and so did I, then Kazemaru introduced himself. I couldn't help notice that when he looked at the brown haired girl he blushed a bit. Then it was the turn to the girls, the cheery dark girl started "I'm Kairy Waters, American" she said. We then turned to de shy, brown haired girl, who said "I'm Nakamury Miyanna, you can call me Miya". 'Again the shy and quit tone' I thought. "But wait," Kidou said "we only have one goalkeeper". "Don't worry" Kairy said with an amused grin "Miya here can play goalkeeper.", this seemed to shock Miya a bit. "You're a goalkeeper?" I asked her. "Eh…. well" was all she said.  
We walked at the soccer field and made two teams  
Team 1:  
Me, Kidou and Kazemaru  
Team 2:  
Miya, Kairy and Gouenji

_**(**__**I suck at righting soccer matches so just use your imagination. Also I'm really tired cause at the moment its past midnight here in the Netherlands**__**)**_

End score:  
Team 1=2  
Team 2=2**  
**EVEN SCORE

Miya's POV

When we finished Endou seemed very happy as we were talking about soccer. "You were great, how did you get so good?"he asked me. "I've been playing soccer for as long as I can remember. I don't even know how I could live without soccer" I told him. I looked next to me to find Kairy not being there when I looked behind me I saw her talking to Gouenji. Endou started a conversation with Kidou, and Kazemaru came walking next to me. "Hey, what school do you actually go to?" he asked me curiously. "I….eh…. don't go to school to be honest." I answered looking at my feet. "WHAT!" everyone except for me and Kairy yelled. I bit my lip 'Why? Why did I tell him? He just makes me feel so save and strong, like I can do and be everything. WAIT, WHAT! Why did I think that?' I thought. "What do you mean you don't go to school?" Kidou asked looking at me. "Well, I just….eh… moved here and well…" I said not wanting them to know the truth. "Oh I see" Endou said "Well how about coming to Raimon?" "That's our plan." Kairy said smiling at me. "Kairy, I…." I was cut off by Kairy who said "Can't wait? Me neither.". "Why don't you come with us to eat dinner at Endou's house?" Kazemaru asked looking at me. "OH NO! I forgot! We're late!" Endou screamed. We ran to his house as fast as we could


	3. A new feeling

**Endou's POV**

_**At my house**_

"Sorry we're late" I called when we walked inside.

"We're where you? It's been an hour. We were worried." My mom said annoyed while everyone was looking at us.

"Well you see we met these great soccer players and we played a match and lost track of time. We invited them here 'cause they're planning on going to Raimon." I explained.

"Really? So they're here?" Fubuki asked,

on which I answered "Yes they're waiting in the hall".

"Well what are you waiting for? Go get them" Hiroto said.

I went to the hall and then the girls asked "Can we come?" on which I nodded.

**Miya's POV**

The three of us went to the living room where the team was eating dinner, we were greeted by stares.

'Oh no! I hate it when people stare at me. It's so quiet. Someone say something!' I thought to myself.

Then Kairy spoke up "Hi, I'm Kairy Waters." She smiling,

'I wish I was that confident.' I thought a little jealous.

Now everyone was looking at me, which made me feel a little uncomfortable. I had never talked to so many people at once.

I noticed Kairy was also looking at me, "Come on Roomie don't be so shy." She said to me.

"Roomie?" they all asked surprised. "You two live together?" Kidou asked looking at me.

"Oh we didn't tell we live in an apartment together." Kairy told the others.

Then Endou asked "So you two know each other for a long time then, right?"

"Nope, we just met today." Kairy told them grinning.

"WHAT!" the entire team yelled in surprise,

"Then why do you live together!" the boy with the short pink hair (Someoka. Just felt like he should have a small part in this story)

on which Kairy answered "I'm from America, but I came here so I could go to Raimon like my parents did when they were young and still lived here. I was actually going to live with my uncle, but that didn't work out so he bought a small apartment for me which I had to share with Miya." She explained to them.

"And your parents are ok with that?" Gouenji asked her curiously.

Kairy answered with " Sure, my uncle lives a few blocks away. He can check up on me.".

"And what about you Miya?" Gouenji asked me.

"My parents are ok with me being out of the house." I said with a faked smile which was, by the way they looked at me, not very convincing.

"Are you sure? You seem a bit distracted." Kazemaru asked me worried.

He laid a hand on my shoulder and I froze, feeling warm and save at his touch.

When I turned around to face him I looked right into his light brown eyes.

"Yes, of course." I lied. 'Why does it hurt so bad to lie to him? What's wrong with me?' I thought confused.

"Well, sit down and let's eat" Endou said. And so we did, we sat down and eat dinner.

I was sitting next to Kazemaru and every time he looked at me , said something to me or just accidentally touched my hand I blushed madly

**Kazemaru's POV**

"And what about you, Miya?" Gouenji asked her.

"My parents are ok with me being out of the house." She said with a obviousfake smile.

"Are you sure? You seem a bit distracted." I asked her.

I laid a hand on her shoulder and I felt her freeze, but then she relaxed herself. She then turned around and I stared right into her big, beautiful, shinning pink eyes,

'That's weird I thought she had green eyes. Oh well, she's still beautiful. Wait, did I just think what I think I thought.' I thought to myself.

When we were eating dinner Miya was sitting next to me and I couldn't help stealing a glance at her so now and then.

I noticed that she was blushing a lot, 'She looks really cute when she blushes. Oh god, not again. So I think she's cute, that doesn't mean anything. Right? Urgh, this is confusing." I thought, while I was trying to figure out what was happening to me. 'I've been feeling woozy and confused since the afternoon. What's happening to me?'

**Miya's POV**

We were back at the apartment.

"I can't wait till tomorrow, our first day at Raimon!" she said cheery.

"Yeah." I said quietly, not really paying attention to her.

She seemed to realize this and said with an evil grin "Everyone was so nice… especially Kazemaru, don't you agree?"

"Yeah. Sure. I guess." I said, blushing quite a bit.

"OOEEHH! I knew! You have a crush on him, don't you?" she asked, not able to take that smile of her face.

"NO!" I yelled,

"Oh yeah? Then why are is your face as red as a tomato, he?" she asked trying hard not to laugh.

"STOP IT" I yelled in anger, with tears running down my face.

I hated getting angry but I just couldn't. I didn't like what she said, especially because it was true.

She seemed to realize she had gone too far and said "Miya, you really like him. I can tell. But why do you act like it's the end of the world?" she asked wiping away a tear.

She was like a sister, who I could tell everything. "Because I don't understand it. And I just know that people are going to find out. I just know!"I told her.

"Why do you think that? she asked.

"Ever since I can remember, people could always tell how I felt. Have you ever noticed that my eye color changes?" I asked her,

and she answered with "Now that you say it…".

I continued telling her "My eye color changes depending on how I feel. Every color has it's emotion like:  
Red: angry  
White: scared  
Blue: sad  
Orange: Happy  
Green: peaceful  
Pink:….eh….love.

You see the problem? I swear to god, every time I look at Kazemaru I've got pink eyes. He can't find out what I feel for him!" I hysterically told her.

"Listen, don't worry. It may seem scary in the beginning, but you'll see; it's not that scary" she said, hugging me.

"I wish that I believed you. I really do." I whispered, still in her grip.

"Let's just go to bed, ok?" she asked.  
I was laying in bed but I didn't get much sleep. I was thinking about Kazemaru.

'What am I going to do. What if he finds out. Tomorrow will be our first day at Raimon, and I know that I'm going to fail for every class we have together.' I thought while I was laying in bed.

Then I realized something 'I'm going to join the soccer club. And that means I have to be near him outside of school as well. This is not going to be easy for me.'.

I was thinking about the day I had. I saw his smile, I felt his touch, I heard his voice and wasn't so scared anymore.

'Well, we won't know until tomorrow' I told myself. And I dozed off to sleep.


	4. Authors note

**Authors Note**

**I'm getting a little bored with this story, so I'm doing another one.**

**Don't worry I'll continue this story for sure, I'm just taking a little break. I'll be writing short stories.**

**I was thinking about a short story about the IE GO pairing:  
Shindou and Akane (This couple needs more love3)**

**So that's it. I'll be continuing this story sooner or later, I PROMISE! **


	5. Authors note 2MUST READ!

**I was just wondering about something. Should I make a fanfic with the dub names. I hate it when I forget a name and I have to look it up. I wasn't sure whether to do it or not so I ask the readers, what do you think. Please review!**

**P.S.: I'm sorry it's taking so long. I'll update soon  
P.P.S.: Next chapter is going to be VERY long**

**Anyway, tell me what you think about a dub name fanfic.**

**I love you my dear readers! XXX Miya**


	6. True powers

**I'm sorry to make you wait, really! I was a bit… ok that's a lie I was VERY busy. But anyhow, here's a new chapter. I hope you like it. Please R&R  
P.S.: In this chapter you'll get to see the (almost) true strength of Miya.  
Disclaimer: Nakamury Miyanna only owns her OC's, she does not own IE or IE GO.**

Fudou: THANK GOD!  
Miya: *Almost crying*  
Kairy: Shut the f*ck up Fudou.

**Endou's POV **

This was a great day. Practice, class were canceled because of a fever that had hit most of the teachers (which means more practice) and two amazing new members joining the soccer club, at least he hoped they would.

I arrived at the soccer field when I realized that there was only one person: Kazemaru.

He wasn't practicing and was wearing his casual outfit and he seemed to be in deep thoughts. "Hey Kazemaru, is something troubling you?" I asked.

Maybe I shouldn't have been so direct because he jumped up from shock. "Endou! Are you insane? You scared the crap out of me!" he yelled at me.

"You haven't answered my question yet. Is something troubling you?" I asked again, determined to find out what was going on.

I have never seen him act like this, and it was starting to worry me.

"No! Why do you think that?" he said to me, but it wasn't very convincing.

"Kazemaru your lying." I told him, not letting the eye contact go.

"It's nothing. Trust me." He said to me with a fake smile.

I decided not to continue on the subject and I asked "Where is the rest?"

"Practice doesn't start till the next hour. It's only half past five, everyone's still sleeping."

"Oh." I said, while thinking 'darn alarm clock'. But then I realized something, "But why are you here then?" I asked, looking at Kazemaru.

"My father snores like a swine. Compared to that, Kabeyama is like a mouse." He explained. We both laughed.

"How 'bout we started practice?" I asked him

"Sure" he responded.

**Miya's POV**

My first day at Raimon, I've never been this nervous.

I was up early this morning because when I woke up it was five a clock, and I just didn't feel like going back to sleep.

I was walking to the riverbank, when I saw that there were already two people there. One of them was Endou and the other was the boy that had been running through my mind the entire time, Kazemaru.

I was trying to think of a plan. 'I have to get out of here!' I told myself. But it was already too late

"Hey Miya!" Endou said to me. He came running to me until he was standing in front me. "I see your up to. You want to join us in practice?" he asked me, smiling.

"Oh, sure." I told him, hoping he hadn't noticed that I wasn't really paying attention to him.

"I was just wondering something. Do you have any hissatsu techniques?"he asked me, leading to the field.

"Uh. What? Oh yeah." I said trying to remember what he asked me. 'He asked me something about techniques, I think.'

"Yeah, I do have some." I told him.

He excitedly said "Great I can't wait to see them. Now hurry up!" He said while quickening his pass.

Now the tree of us were standing together. Kazemaru and I were listening to Endou, who was setting up a "before" practice schedule

"Kazemaru and I are going to give you our best shots and you stop them." He told me.

I was walking to the goal, telling myself to put Kazemaru out of my mind for now.

Endou was the first one to shoot. I could sense that the shot was very powerful, but not strong enough to get past me.

"Golden Shield!". A big, golden, shining shield appeared in front of me. As soon as the ball hit the shield I was holding the ball in my hands.

"Wow, that was amazing! Golden Shield, that's going to a great help. You're a great goalkeeper." Endou said to me.

"Thanks." I said a little quite.

"Now it's my turn. Do you know how to shoot?" He asked me.

I felt a little offended, but I didn't show it. "Of course."

"Great! Give me the best thing you have. Don't go easy on me." He told me

Back in my home town, what Endou said was the same as a death wish. I decided that it was probably for the best if I did go easy on him.

"Ok" I said

Endou was now standing in the goal and clearly he was (thinking to be) ready for my shot.

As I kicked the ball, I tried to make it look like I kicked it as hard as could.

When the ball Endou He could hold it for 5 seconds, but then the ball got into the goal.

'Damm it! Still to powerful. I have to watch out with that.' I thought as I bit my lip

"Oh my god! That power, th-th-that was incredible." Endou said as he got up from the ground. "You didn't tell me that you could kick like that. I bet you'll be a great forward."

"Thank you. But to be honest, I am a forward." I told him.

This seemed to confuse both him and Kazemaru, "I thought you said you were a goalkeeper." Endou said to me

"Actually I said I CAN play goalkeeper, but I rather play forward then goalkeeper." I explained

"Oh I get it. That's great, a new forward and a new goalkeeper in one. Show me what you can do. Do you have a hissatsu for forward." he told me.

"well yeah, but-" I said, but I was cut off by Endou.

"Great! Let's see it!" he said excited

'He's the most amazing opponent I have ever met. Not just because of his strength , but also because of his hart, his passion' I thought

"Ok, I'm ready" he said to me

"Are you sure?" I asked, not sure if this was such a good idea.

"Of course I'm sure!" he said to me

"Ok, here I go." I warned him.

"Ok!" he answered

"Sekken!(Japanese for Stone Sword)" I yelled as I kicked the ball up the air and in Endou's direction.

He took out his god hand, where I had heard much about, and he was able to stop it for about 3 seconds but then the ball rushed into the goal.

Endou fell on the ground and Kazemaru and I ran to him. "Endou, are you ok?" Kazemaru asked worried.

"I'm fine, don't worry." Endou said as he got up from the ground. I was shocked. He really seemed to be fine, and I hardly held back on that shot.

I was ripped out of my amazement when Endou spoke to me, "Miya you're amazing!" he said. I simply smiled at him as a sign of my thankfulness. "Don't you think Kazemaru?" Endou asked Kazemaru.

He started to blush madly, "Y-y-yeah." he said to Endou. "Y-you're fantastic M-Miya." He said, now speaking to me.

He was still blushing a bright color of red and I started to follow his example. "T-thank you…Kazemaru." I said to him.  
We didn't dare to look each other I the eyes, but we both thought the exact same thing: 'This is not going to be easy.

**I hope you enjoyed it. Please review!**

**Daniëlla: See Fudou, it wasn't that bad was it.  
Fudou: I guess. But wait, who are you?  
Daniëlla: I'm Daniëlla, I'm the one who writes the story.  
Kazemaru: *Kisses Miya on the cheek*.  
Daniëlla: Hey! Save that for later. I've got some plans for you two *Evil grin*.  
Kazemaru and Miya: WHAT?  
Kairy *Sweat drop* Don't forget to review.  
**


	7. More than meets the eye

**I hope you'll like it. I'm REALLY sorry for updating so late, I had exam week T3T. Please review. I like it when people review, it makes me want to continue writhing even more.  
Disclaimer: Nakamury Miyanna does not own Inazuma eleven, she only owns her OC's and the storyline. **

**Daniëlla: Isn't life just wonderful. *Dancing around in a field of flowers*  
Hiroto: Is she high?  
Kairy: She's just happy that school's over.  
Hiroto: She hates school that much?  
Kairy: No she just loves summer vacation. Less school means more writhing.  
**

**Chapter 5  
****More than meets the eye.******

**Miya's POV**

Endou, Kazemaru decided to go take me too Rairaiken since it was so early and it would take a while for everyone to get to practice.

"Hey Miya, yesterday you said you just moved here, right?" Endou asked me.

I nodded and he continued, "Well, where are you from then? And how did you get here? And why did you even move here? And where are your parents? Why didn't they come with you?".

My eyes widened 'Oh no! What am I going to tell him 'I am from the other side of the country. I came walking all the way here, and a small part by bus. I only moved here because I bought an apartment here. My parents are at home. And they didn't come with me because I ran away from home.'. Yeah, right!' I thought.

"Eh…Well…" I said, not sure what to answer.

Kazemaru seemed to realize that I was feeling very uncomfortable and saved me from the situation. "Give her a rest Endou. You can't expect her to answer every question.".

"Yeah, you're right. Sorry Miya." Endou said.

I soundlessly formed the words ´Thank you´ with my lips and Kazemaru answered with a soundless 'You're welcome'.

"Where are we actually going?" I asked, being quite curious.

"Rairaiken." Endou said, still not answering my confusion.

Kazemaru seemed to notice this and said "It's a noodle shop that Hibiki-san owns. Hibiki-san used to be our coach. We still regularly eat there.".

"Hurry up!" Endou called out as he was already running in front of us.

_**At Rairaiken (The noodle shop)**_

We walked through the door when we saw an old man standing behind the desk (Don't know how else to call it).

He looked rather scary but he did seem to have this friendly, peaceful atmosphere around him.

"Hello Endou, what brings you hear so early?" he asked

"I was up early and since it was just the three of us we decided to go here." Endou answered.

Hibiki seemed to be confused, "The three of us?" he asked.

Endou turned around and saw me standing in doorway. He then walked my way and grabbed my wrist, pulling me inside.

"This is Miya! We met her yesterday and we played a little match, she and her friend and me, Kidou, Gouenji and Kazemaru. She was amazing and so was her friend. It was even score.

Hibiki-san looked at me and asked "So Miya, what school do you go to?".

"Well-" I said, but I was cut off by Endou, who said "Today is her first day at Raimon.". He sounded really excited about that.

Hibiki-san looked at me again and asked "What school did you go to before you came here?".

'What is this? It's like I'm a murder suspect.' I thought but then gave an honest answer. "Anashi Junior High." I said.

"That's a very high-ranked, expensive private school, isn't it?" he asked, with a curious look.

"Yes, it is." I said in a bold manor.

And once more he asked another question "And how did you get so good that you could win from some of our best players?".

I was getting a little impatient. "With years of practicing and never giving up." I answered harsh.

There was a silence and Hibiki-san kept looking at me, but then he spoke up and said "Would you like to order?".

"Sure." said Endou.

Endou ordered Ramen and Kazemaru ordered curry rice, then they looked at me and Hibiki-san asked "And what would you like?".

"I'll have curry rice too, please." I said.

We were eating when we heard someone come in. "Miya! Where were you?" the person who had come in asked.

"Good morning Kairy." I said to my friend.

"You were gone when I woke up. I tried to call you but you didn't pick up. You could've at least told me you were going out, or leave a note." Kairy said with her hands on her hips.

"Sorry." I said to her, a little guilty. Then I realized something, "How did you find me anyway?" I asked.

Then a red haired boy, who we already met yesterday during dinner, walked is and spoke up. "I figured you would be here." he said to Endou.

Kairy said "I was looking for you when I bumped into Hiroto. He told me you guys might be here.".

We listened to the explanation but then Hiroto spoke up and said "By the way I got a call from our teacher. She said that because of the short on teachers classes are canceled for today.".

Endou smiled and asked "Does that mean no school?", clearly already knowing the answer.

We suddenly heard a very loud voice in the background. "Sweet!" Kairy cheered, as we all smiled. Then Kairy was suddenly quiet and a big, evil grin appeared on her face, one that made me feel a little uncomfortable and suspicious.

"Hey, maybe could check out the town. We're new anyway." she said, still smiling.

I had to say, that did looked like a nice plan, but what she said then changed my mind.

"Say Kazemaru, since you know your way around this place, why don't you be our guide?" she asked him, with a smile that told me she was planning something.

Kazemaru seemed a little taken aback by this but responded "S-s-sure. I-I guess.".

"Great!" Kairy said. "Let's go! I want to check out the shopping area.".

Endou then asked "Aren't you coming to practice?".

Kairy turned her head to face Endou and said "Well, it's our first day living her, so maybe we should get to know our way around Inazuma Town. Don't you think?"

Endou nodded and answered with a agreeing "Yeah, you're probably right.".

Kairy pulled me towards the exit, followed by Kazemaru. "Alright, see ya!".

We reached the shopping area and Kairy really seemed to enjoy it.

"I want to look at some stores here. Don't worry, I can go by myself." she said.

I looked at her with a confused look. "Are you sure? You might get lost.", but it was too late since she had already left, leaving me alone with Kazemaru. "Great." I sarcastically thought.

I looked back at him and saw that he was blushing. "So where do you want to go first?" he asked.

Now that I was thinking about it, I had no idea where I would like to go. "I don't know.".

Kazemaru smiled and asked "What about a full tour around town? I'll show you everything.".

I smiled and nodded.

We had walked for over an hour when we walked past a snack bar and Kazemaru asked "You want to get something to drink? I'll pay.".

I blushed slightly and said with a small voice "Thank you.".

We walked inside and I sat down at a table while Kazemaru was ordering us something to drink. When he came back he gave me my drink and sat down as well.

I thanked him and took a zip of my drink. I noticed he was staring at me and asked "Is something wrong?".

He looked away and said "Nothing.". I didn't believe him, "You can tell me. Really.".

He sighed and said "I want to ask you something.". I looked at him and asked "What?".

"Why did you act so shocked when Endou asked you all those questions, why didn't you just answer them?".

My eyes widened for a moment but then I looked down at the table, not saying a single word. Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder and when I looked up I saw Kazemaru looking at me with a soft, friendly, comforting look that said "You can tell me everything.".

I gave in and said "If I tell you, you have to promise you won't tell anyone.".

He smiled and said "I promise.".

I sighed. "I ran away from home." I said, but when I looked back at him I saw that this was not what he was expecting.

He remained quiet so I continued "My family is very rich. I only had to snap my fingers and I would get what I want.

My parents treat me like a child, like I can't do anything on my own. That's why I started to play soccer, it gave me the feeling that I could prove to the world that I can take care of myself.

When I was very young I was at school and I saw some people play soccer. Just looking at it made me feel amazing. One thing lead to another and I wounded op play soccer with them.

I loved soccer so much that I would train every spare minute I had. My parents on the other hand didn't really like my interest in soccer and told me that I should stop wasting my time on it on a daily basis.

One night it got really out of hand and I ended up having a huge fight with my father. I couldn't take it anymore so I grabbed my bags and left."

When I finished there was a silence, but then Kazemaru broke it "So that's why. Do you regret it?"

I looked at him. "Running away? To be honest, not really. I had nothing to stay for, I did have some friends but I wasn't allowed to see them from my parents, and my parents didn't really care for me that much. No one else liked me and I was usually left out. ".

"Why?" he asked.

"I don't know." I said, pretending I didn't care about it, while in reality it there was still a little pain left over.

"Let's go look for Kairy. I hope she's not lost." he said.

I nodded. "Thank you." I said.

He looked at me and asked "What for?".

"For listening. For caring about me." I said.

He looked at me for a moment but said then "You're welcome.".

He gave me a warm, friendly hug and said "You can always come to me if you have a problem.".

We parted and walked out of the snack bar as we were trying to find Kairy.

**I hope you liked it and once again, please review.**

Kairy: Nice work.  
Daniëlla: ZZZZZ.  
Kairy: *Sweat drop* She's sleeping. I'll let her sleep. Please review! 


	8. I don't know how to name this chap

**I'm SO sorry for taking so long to update. I'm a horrible person!**

**Midorikawa: It's about time.  
Daniëlla: *Hugs him tightly from behind*!  
Midorikawa: *Sweat-drop* Uhhh… What are you doing?  
Daniëlla: You are one of my favorite characters!  
Midorikawa: I feel flattered.**

**Chapter 6**

**Kazemaru's POV**

We walked through the streets and tried to find Kairy.

I was still a little shocked about what Miya had told me. I just couldn't believe that she actually ran away from home.

Didn't her parents try to stop her, didn't they go out looking for her, did they even care? Guess not.

I heard a voice that pulled me out of my thoughts. "Kazemaru?".

I looked next to me and looked straight into Miya's eyes. "Is something wrong?" she asked, looking a little worried.

"No, nothing." I said, not completely speaking the truth.

She noticed this and asked "It's about what I told you isn't it?".

I nodded and said "It's just that I keep wondering… well.". I bit my lip and continued. "…Didn't your parents try to stop you? From walking away, I mean." I asked.

When I looked back at her I saw something I wasn't expecting: she was smiling!

She looked in front of her and simply said "No.".

I didn't understand how she could be smiling. "Doesn't that bother you?".

She kept smiling and said "No. Not really.".

"But-" I said but I was cut off by the sudden appearance of Kairy.

"Hey! So, you had fun? I did. I saw some great shops." She said, not knowing that I wasn't paying the slightest attention to her, although I'm not sure she cared.

He was trying to figure out what was going on inside Miyas mind when I heard the black haired female call me "Kazemaru! Are you coming or what? The others should be waiting.".

"Sure." I answered, and we walked to the riverbank.

_**At the riverbank**_

The moment we reached the field we were greeted by practically the entire team, which included the managers who had been absent yesterday for their little girls day.

Endou left his goal and came to greet us as well, "Hey guys. How was it?" he asked, referring to our tour around town.

I smiled and said "It was fine.".

He smiled back and said "Great. How about you two show us the abilities our newest team members posses.".

Kairy, who had been quiet the whole time, stepped forward and looked down with a very guilty look and said "About that. I can't join the team.".

"Eh!". There was a cry of surprise blasting through the air.

"What do you mean you can't join?" Endou asked surprised.

She sighed and answered "I promised my parents I would work on my grades before I would join the soccer club, or else they wouldn't let me come here.".

Everyone exchanged glances and Endou said "But you can join later on, right?".

Kairy gave everyone a smile and said "Within one month, if my grades are decent.".

Endou's smile became bigger and he said "Alright! Now let me introduce you to the girls on the team since you haven't met them yet.".

He walked over to six girls who all looked a little curious, showing that they did not know about yesterday.

Endou motioned to me and Kairy and said to the managers "These are Miya and Kairy. They're really good soccer players.".

It was quiet for a moment but then one of the girls walked up to us and said "Nice to meet you. I'm Aki.".

Soon everyone was introduced and Haruna spoke up and asked "Kairy? You said you can't join the soccer team, right?". Kairy nodded and Haruna continued "Well, what about you'll join as manager for the time being?".

"Great idea!" She said.

Everyone agreed and we started practice.

_**Time skip.**_

Practice was over and everyone was chatting.

All the girls came to talk with me and Kairy. "Hey Kairy where are you from?" Rika asked.

"America" Kairy answered with a smile.

Rika then said "Just like my darling!".

Aki rolled her eyes in annoyance. This didn't go unnoticed by Haruna and she giggled. It was no secret to her that Aki had quite a big crush on her childhood friend, Ichinose (A/N: Coming soon!). Just like it wasn't a secret to her other friends in America, Domon and Nishigaki. They would often tease her with it, but she knew better to make her angry, and just kept her mouth shut.

Kairy seemed happy to hear that and said "Someone from America? Cool! Who?"

To this question Aki gave the answer. "Ichinose and Domon are good friends of mine and we all lived in America together until Domon and I moved to Japan. They're I America right now, but they'll be coming back soon they said.".

I had been listening to the conversation in complete silence so it wasn't strange that when I spoke up while standing somewhere hidden from sight between Touko and Kairy, everyone jumped up in shock.

"Kairy" I said in a quiet voice. "We have to go. We have to do groceries for tonight's dinner.".

She nodded and said her goodbyes to everyone on the team and everyone said goodbye back.

We walked towards the supermarket and Kairy was the first to start a conversation. "So what happened with you and Kazemaru? I wanna hear every detail!".

I blushed, but I answered calm and truthfully. "We looked around town, and after an hour we stopped and he bought us something to drink.".

This didn't seem to satisfy Kairy. "And?" she asked me, urging me to go on.

"We sat down and talked.".

"About what?" She asked

I didn't really know how to answer this, but I had such an idea that she wasn't going to give up until I told her.

I opened my mouth to tell her when out nowhere two guys grabbed us and pulled us to an dark alley.

"You're very pretty." said the guy who was holding me.

I tried to get out of his grip but stopped my attempt to escape when he hit me hard in the face.

"Miya!" Kairy screamed.

I fell to the ground. I felt blood dripping down my face and realized that he had made a cut in my forehead with his ring.

Both of them laughed and the guy who was holding Kairy said "Don't struggle, It will be over soon.".

I began to feel dizzy and suddenly everything went black. The last thing I remember was Kairy's voice calling out to me.

**This is where I stop. Again I'm sorry for taking so long. School's a drag, parents are to strict yadda yadda yadda.**

**Daniëlla: I have to go to school, so someone shoot me now.  
IE Cast: 0_0! **


	9. MUST READ AND RESPOND!

**I sorry to do this but I need to know something before I can even **_**start**_** the next chapter. **

**Who should I pair Kairy up with?  
These are some of my ideas:  
1. Gouenji  
2. Midorikawa  
3. Toramaru**

**but those are just ideas, tell me your suggestions.**

**XXX Daniëlla. **


	10. My hero

**Hello people! I'm back with another chapter of "The way thing go". I added a very cute KazeXMiya moment in this chapter, read to find out.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inazuma Eleven nor its characters. I only own Kairy, Miya and the storyline.**

**Guest star: Creepy guy #1 and Creepy guy #2, played by two men you don't care about. **

**Daniëlla: Hey guys!  
IE Cast : Hey Daniëlla!  
Kazemaru: Let's skip this part, shall we?  
Daniëlla: *Pouty face* Why?  
Kazemaru: Cause you still have homework, remember?  
Daniëlla: Oh right. And action!  
**

**Chapter 7**

**Kazemaru's POV **

After practice had ended Gouenji and I decided to walk home together.

We were walking down the streets when Gouenji suddenly asked "How do you feel about Miya joining the team?".

A faint blush appeared on my cheeks simply for hearing her name. 'Wow, this is getting out of hand.'.

I answered calmly by saying "She is a amazing soccer player.".

Gouenji nodded and said "Yeah, I think—"

"Miya!".

Gouenji looked up and said "That was Kairy's voice.".

We decided to look what was going on and ran into the direction Kairy's voice came from.

We stopped at a dark alley and were shocked by what we saw: Miya laying unconscious on the ground with a guy standing bend over her and Kairy trying to get out of the grip of another guy.

"Hey! Let them go!" Gouenji said loudly.

The two men turned around and noticed their presence. They smirked and the man that was holding Kairy turned her around so that her back was turned to him, he held her painfully tight against him and started to kiss her neck.

Gouenji ran up to the guy and punched him in the face so hard that he was knockout. While Gouenji was busy dealing with him I ran to over to Miya to see if she was okay.

When I saw the cut in her forehead I lost it, I punched the guy that was standing next to her in the stomach. He fell on his knees and looked like he was about to throw up.

When he got up he quickly ran away, leaving the other guy to wake confused. When he saw the death glare Gouenji gave him he ran away as well yelling for his "friend" to wait for him.

Kairy sat on the ground, completely speechless.

Gouenji laid a hand on her shoulder and asked "Are you oke?".

For a moment she didn't say a thing, but then she smiled and said "Yes, I'm fine. Thank you so much.".

We helped her up and I said "It's probably better to walk you home.".

She nodded but then looked at Miya who was still unconscious, and asked "What about Miya?".

Gouenji looked at me and said "You think you can carry her?".

I blushed at the thought of her lying in my arms but still agreed to carry her home.

**Miya's POV **

I felt something wet on my forehead, but I didn't know what. What happened? What was going on?

Then I remembered what happened, those guys, Kairy. Oh no!

I kept my eyes closed and felt how soft hands gently caressed my forehead and how something that felt like a wet piece of fabric occasionally glided softly over my forehead.

I slowly opened my eyes to see what was going on. I heard a relieved voice say "Thank god. You're finally awake.". At first everything was a blur but then it became clearer and I saw Kazemaru standing right next to me.

My eyes shot completely open and I quickly sat up, which wasn't the smartest thing to do because suddenly everything was spinning.

Kazemaru looked worried and said "Be careful.".

I was confused and when he noticed this he started to explain "Gouenji and I were walking home when we heard Kairy yell your name. When we went to find out we saw those guys and you were unconscious. After we fought them of Kairy showed us where your apartment was. Kairy and Gouenji are in the living room.".

I took a moment to take all that in and nodded. I looked down on my lap, but looked up when I heard the defender mutter "Oh no.".

"is something the matter?" I asked. Out of nowhere he got closer to me and started to gently wipe my forehead with a washcloth.

"You're bleeding again." He said, which confused me until I remembered the cut in my forehead.

I thanked god that he wasn't looking at my face cause the bright red blush that had appeared on cheeks would be impossible to hide.

The closeness of our faces was really testing my patience.

Kazemaru lifted the washcloth away from my head and said "There, that's better.".

Then he looked at me and realized how close we where, but instead of backing of he slowly got closer. Without thinking I started to do the same thing.

Our eyes closed and our lips touched. Our lips started to gently move with each other.

I didn't know what or why I was doing it but to be honest, I enjoyed every minute of it.

Slowly we parted and gazed at each other for one second until both our eyes widened in realization of what just happened.

Kazemaru quickly got up and stuttered "W-w-well t-that's it. G-get some r-rest.".

As he walked out of the door I looked after him.

When he was gone I was speechless for what seemed like hours.

A millions of questions ran through my head. 'What was that? Why did I do that? What am I going to do now? How am I going to face him tomorrow?'.

I laid back, trying to think things over. After about ten minutes I gave up, admitting I wasn't getting very far.

'Should I talk to Kairy about this' I thought. I immediately shook that thought out of my head. 'If I tell her I'll never hear the end of it.'.

Suddenly my thoughts were interrupted by the sudden appearance of Haruna.

"Hey are you oke? I heard what happened." She said, looking worried.

I looked at her and asked "How?".

She sat down in the chair next to my bed that Kazemaru had left behind and answered "I was walking home when I saw Gouenji, Kairy and Kazemaru walking on the other side of the street. When I saw Kazemaru caring you I got worried, so I came over here. Oh by the way, why did Kazemaru seem in such a hurry to leave? He was practically dragging Gouenji with him.".

I looked down at my lap and said nothing. 'He really wanted to get away fast, didn't he?' I thought.

Haruna noticed there was something wrong. She grabbed my hand and said nothing she just gave me a comforting smile.

I looked at her and smiled a little. She reminded me of an old friend from before I ran away, she was one of my best friends and really trustworthy.

"I promise I won't tell anyone." She said.

I gave in and said "I think I kissed Kazemaru.".

"What do you mean 'you think'?" she asked confused.

I told her everything that had happened. "…and then he just kept getting closer until we kissed. Then when it was over he just rushed out of the room.".

Haruna had been quiet the whole time, not a shocked kind quiet but the listening kind of quiet.

She then said "I understand that this might be hard and I wish I could give you better advice than this, but try to get some sleep. You need to have some rest.".

She lightly squeezed my hand and I smiled at her. I was glad to have someone like her to talk to.

She stood up and walked towards the door. Then she stopped and turned to me and asked "Do you like him?".

I bit my lip and said "I think so.".

She smiled at me and left my room, leaving me to lay back into my bed and fall asleep.

**Kazemaru POV ****(Very short. What happened after they reached the apartment.)**

We reached the apartment and I was still caring Miya.

"Where is Miya's room? I'll put her in bed." I said to Kairy.

She pointed me to her room and went to the kitchen to get some drinks for the three of us.

I carried Miya to her room and put her into bed. When I was done I noticed the cut on her forehead was bleeding, so I went to get a wet washcloth to clean it.

When I came back I sat down in the chair next to her bed and gently wiped her forehead with the washcloth, admiring her beauty.

'She's so pretty.' I thought. I soon realized what I was thinking and mentally cursed myself. 'Stop it. So what she's pretty, that doesn't mean anything.'.

Trying hard to control myself I couldn't resist staring at her.

'Why am I feeling so strange? I've never felt like this before.'.

I remembered how angry I got when I saw that she was hurt, I was furious and I was out for blood. It's not that I don't get angry when one of my other friends get hurt, but this was different, this was much worse.

Deep in thoughts I didn't realize that I was had stopped cleaning her forehead and was now starring at her beautiful, angel like face.

"You like her, don't you?". I turned around to see the voice belonged to Kairy, who was standing in the door way and smirked at my expression.

"What? No!" I said, blushing so hard that Kairy's smirk only grew.

"Who do you think you're kidding? You really think I didn't notice the way you look at her. It's kind of obvious.".

I didn't know what to say at first but then admitted to myself that what she said was the truth. "Alright, so I like her, so what. It's not like she feels the same way." I said to a very satisfied looking Kairy.

"Whatever you say." She said, while walking out of the door.

**I know. Shitty moment to end. I suck. Please review. PLEASY!**

**Daniëlla: ARGH! I hate homework!  
Kairy: Who doesn't? Please review!  
**


End file.
